Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift device in which a covering member covers a body member in a grip section of a shift body.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H09-54626 describes a shift lever in which a knob section is covered by a front face covering and a rear face covering.
The front face covering and the rear face covering are fitted and adhered to each other, and are fixed to the knob section.
In such a shift lever, it would be desirable to be able to restrain the front face covering and the rear face covering from coming away from the knob section.